


Bubblegum dates

by graveltotempo



Series: Filled in Prompts [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Thomas Is A Dentist, University Life, campus life, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pentasticangie:<br/>Super cute Thominho where Thomas is a dentist who pulls Minho's teeth out, and while under laughing gas and pain meds, he tells his dentist "You're so cute, I think I'm in love" Super fluff</p><p>I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum dates

Minho hated going to the dentist. It was unnecessary, annoying, and the dentists of the UNI was just a torture chamber. 

“But Min, think about all the sweets that you won’t get to it because your teeth fell out while you were asleep.” Told him Newt, as they walked towards their first lesson. Minho glared, holding the ice on his jaw.

The blonde just smirked. “Also, me and the rest of the med team are doing a field experience with the dentists. If you’re lucky, I’ll be the one looking up your tooth for you.” He said, excited.

Minho gave him the fakest of the smiles as Newt stepped inside his lecture. As if. Newt could be Minho’s best friend, but Minho would never trust him around his special teeth. His smile was one of his most attractive features, and no, best friend or not, Newt wasn’t going to fuck it up for him.

He nevertheless walked towards the dentist room. His tooth hurt too much to bother with lesson.

“Good morning, how can I help?” asked the receptionist, a petite woman that Minho didn’t know. 

“Er, my tooth hurts. Wondering if someone can check it up?” he asked, words muffled by the ice on the angle of his mouth.

The woman gave him a soft smile. “It’s fine. I don’t think Janson and Edison have anything to do for another hour at least. You want to take a sit and sign these?” she asked, handing him a piece of paper. “Today it’s work experience for the med students, so you have to sign to say that you agree for them to be able to check you up.” She informed him. 

Minho nodded. “Good that.” He answered, and he sat down with the paper.

A few minutes later, Mr Janson came out of the dentistry. He looked like a rat and was incredibly creepy. He was always _around_ during track training, and staring creepily at the sweaty members of the basketball team.

He smiled when he saw Minho. “Mr Park! What a joy. Come with me.” Said the man, with really too much enthusiasm. What was the deal with him?

The man stepped inside a room, and after a moment, Minho followed suit. And immediately wondered if he could run away without anyone noticing him.

Standing there, with rubber gloves on as he tapped on a laptop, was Minho’s eternal crush, one and only Thomas Edison. The cutest and prettiest boy on the entire campus.

Brown short hair, and eyes that looked like diluted gold. A pink inviting mouth and a upturned nose. Long eyelashes and veiny hands, and jaw that could cut glass. Also, Newt’s ex-boyfriend and now both of the boy’s close friend.

Thomas smiled. “Minho! Hi.” He called, stopping typing to fix the client chair.

Of course he should have guessed that it was Thomas. How many Edison’s studied in med school? Probably only one. “Everything peachy, just my tooth seems a little shucked.” He told him, settling down on the chair.

“Go on, Thomas. I’ll just sit there.” Said Janson, looking at both of them with gleaming eyes. 

Thomas arched an eyebrow and just put a new pair of plastic gloves on. He smiled encouraging at Minho. “Open your mouth wide.” He told him, taking various items in his hand.

“Don’t worry, way bigger things have fitted in my mouth.” Told him the Asian, with a wink, enjoying the way Thomas’ eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed. The brunette glared down at him and poked him with a sharp object.

He looked so focused an intent that Minho finally shut up to let him do his magic and to have an excuse to gaze at him. “This is going to hurt.” Told him Thomas. “So… Janson. The gas, please?” he asked, and the Rat Face handed it to him with no words.

Thomas arched an eyebrow at him and Minho rolled his eyes, inhaling the gas. It smelt fun. Like ice cream and chewing gum. “Not too much… Minho!” said Thomas, when the boy just kept breathing in the nice smell.

It was slightly intoxicating. Thomas was looking down at him with slight worry. “Are you okay?” he asked, worriedly. 

Minho grinned up at him. “Never felt better.”

“This doesn’t reassure me.” Told him the brunette, frowning. Did he give him too much gas? From Minho’s dopey smile he feared he knew the answer.

He started working nevertheless, but he found out soon enough what happened when Minho was too drunk on laughing gas. 

“Tommyboy… did I ever tell you how pretty you are?” he asked him the Asian, and Thomas nearly chocked on his own spit.

Janson snorted, while Thomas forced himself to stay calm and professional. “Uhm, no? You forgot to, uhm, mention this before.”

Minho pushed himself up, moving the tool Thomas was trying to shove in his mouth away from him. “You are very cute. You have those brown eyes that make you look like bambi.” He explained, and pinched Thomas’ cheek. “Then you have those super pretty lips, and your eyelashes are _soo_ long!” he said, marvelling.

Thomas blushed despite himself. “Thank. You are pretty too.” He answered. “Now lay down and let me finish my work.”

Minho obeyed quietly and only spoke again once they were finished and waiting for Newt to pick Thomas up. “We should date. And marry. We would have pretty babies.” He told him, matter of factly.

Thomas blushed. “Ehm… how about you ask me again when you are less intoxicated?”

Minho smirked. “I am just disinhibited. I mean all I’m saying. You _are_ hot, Thomas.”

Newt appeared then, and scowled at Minho. “You should have waited for me to work on your tooth!” he complained. Then he shot Thomas a look. “Why are you so red?”

Minho leant in and kissed Thomas’ cheek. “See ya, Tommyboy!” he called, and then walked out, swaying a little. 

Newt smirked as he followed him, while Janson muttered something like ‘I ship it’. Ship what, Thomas didn’t know.

* * *

Thomas was sitting at lunch with his friend Aris, when he noticed Minho and Newt, walking steadily towards their table. Well, Newt was dragging Minho, who looked ready to bolt, but details.

Newt sat down next to him and smiled at him. “Hey, Tommy! Ri.” He nodded towards them.

The Asian boy sat heavily next to his friend, looking pointedly away from Thomas. The brunette felt his heart sink in his chest. He had thought… it didn’t matter.

He forced himself to concentrate on what Aris and Newt were talking about, and missed when Minho called him. “Shank!” said the Asian, louder, and Thomas looked up at him in surprise.

Minho looked nervous. He bit his lower lip. “Uhm. About yesterday…”

Thomas held up a hand. “Don’t worry. I deleted everything from my mind, no need to be embarrassed.” He teased a little, with a fake smile.

The dark haired boy looked confused. “No! I mean… okay, but…” he ran a hand through his hair. “If it still available, I was going to take on the offer to take you out.” He spoke quickly, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Thomas smiled, and his entire face lit up. “Yes! I mean… yeah! I would love too.”

Now it was Minho’s turn to beam. He stood up, dragging Newt with him and kissed Thomas’ cheek. “I’ll text you.” He made to walk away, but then stopped. “And I did mean it. You are pretty.” Then he ran off.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't make any research for this lmao, and I'm no dentist, so bear with me
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
